Green and Blue and Red and Purple
by DarthAbby
Summary: The long-awaited answer to on of the most interesting Star Wars questions: Why is Mace Windu's lightsaber purple? Full summary in Author's Note.


**So, I was watching ****Attack of the Clones****, which is my favorite Star Wars movie, and I started wondering:**

**How the heck did Mace Windu end up with a girly purple lightsaber?**

**And I answered myself with: some bored, mischievous, smarty-pants Padawans dyed it.**

**But which Padawans?**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi and his friends, of course!**

**So here is the answer to my question, I made this purely for a laugh, so if the characters seem OOC, it's because they needed to be for the story. And because I haven't read many of the books beyond the main six. So, enjoy!**

**Sadly, I do not own Star Wars. The amazingly creative George Lucas does…sigh…**

**0000**

**Green and Blue and Red and Purple**

**0000**

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed quietly as he and his friend, Bant Eerin, meditated in the gardens of the Jedi Temple. He had been waiting for years to become a Padawan, and now that he was, he had to wait a few more weeks until his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, returned from one last mission.

Bant picked up the small sigh. "What wrong, Obi-Wan?"

"I had just hoped that I would be off exploring the galaxy by now with Master Jinn, but here I am still." Obi-Wan sighed again.

Bant smiled. "I know the problem. You're not upset, you're _bored_."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are Obi, admit it!" Bant laughed.

"Fine. I'm bored." Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Good. So am I. So, I've been thinking up a plan to get rid of this boredom…"

0000

"Why are we doing this again?" Zara Taerich asked once more as she, Obi-Wan and Garen Muln followed Bant through the halls of the Temple.

"Because Obi and I are bored and since you agreed to this, you and Garen must be bored too." Bant told her _again_.

"But…"

"Enough already Zara!" Garen said. She retreated into a sullen silence.

"Seriously though Bant, why did you choose to do this to relieve our boredom?" Obi-Wan spoke up.

"It seemed like fun."

Garen snorted. "Oh, yeah, it'll be so much fun when Master Windu finds out and skins us alive before throwing us into a cage full of angry Gundarks."

"Then why did you come along?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because I was bored." Obi-Wan and Zara rolled their eyes.

"Here we are!" Bant whispered as they reached Mace Windu's quarters.

"How do you know that it'll be in there?" Zara asked.

"Because I saw Master Windu eating with some other members of the counsel and he didn't have his lightsaber on his belt."

"Ah."

Bant opened the doors and they slipped inside before anybody saw them.

0000

A few days later, Obi-Wan and Garen were sparring to hone their lightsaber skills when Mace and Yoda walked in. Obi-Wan and Garen greeted them, then continued their fight.

"Training still, while awaiting your Masters, I am glad to see you are." Yoda said as he watched the Padawans duel.

The two Masters watched as the boys exchanged a few more blows, then Mace spoke up as Obi-Wan's saber clattered to the floor.

"That is a simple disarming technique, Kenobi. You should know how to block it by now." Mace said as he pulled out his own lightsaber to demonstrate.

"You have to- what happened to my lightsaber!" Mace roared as he switched on his saber, only to find that it was purple instead of blue. Obi-Wan and Garen were attempting to smother their laughter as Yoda smiled and his ears twitched with amusement.

"Kenobi! Muln! Do you know why my lightsaber isn't blue?" Mace said as he turned to the Padawans.

"N-no Master." Garen and Obi-Wan choked out while holding back their laughter. It was true; they didn't know what exactly they had done. All they knew was that one moment it was blue then it started fading to purple after they had tinkered with it for a bit. Mace didn't look as though he believed them.

"Telling the truth, they are. Somewhere else, the answers are." Yoda said. As he and Mace turned to go, Yoda looked back and smiled. He knew that they had done something and that they had no idea what. As soon as the Masters had left the room, they boy's burst out laughing.

"Did…did you see his face?" Garen said between spouts of laughter.

"Totally! Did you see Yoda's?" Obi-Wan laughed.

"Yeah!" They were still laughing when Bant and Zara came in ten minutes later.

"From the way you two are laughing and the fact that you can hear Mace yelling throughout the whole Temple, I take it he found our little surprise?" Bant grinned as Obi-Wan nodded wordlessly, breathless from laughter. "Awesome."

0000

One Week Later…

Obi-Wan stood nervously next to Qui-Gon Jinn in front of the Jedi Counsel Room doors. His Master had arrived last night from his mission and the counsel had asked to speak with them today.

Somehow, Mace had figured out who had changed his lightsaber to purple. Obi-Wan, Bant, Zara, and Garen had already been punished, but Obi-Wan was worried that they would tell Qui-Gon, especially since Mace couldn't figure out how to change it back.

Finally, they entered the room. It was quiet for a moment, then Mace spoke.

"Qui-Gon, we wish to inform you of what your Padawan did a week ago."

"What did he do?" Qui-Gon asked.

Silently, Mace activated his lightsaber. Qui-Gon looked with surprised at the purple blade, then amusement.

"Obi-Wan did that?" he said, openly smiling

"Yes, along with Bant Eerin, Garen Muln, and Zara Taerich." Mace said gravely.

"Go now, you may. Only that, Master Windu wished to tell you." Yoda said. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan owed and left the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Qui-Gon started laughing.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked. He had thought Qui-Gon would be angry and disappointed.

"You know, Obi-Wan, I almost didn't choose you to be my Padawan at all. I knew there was a reason I liked you!" Qui-Gon said before laughing again and Obi-Wan joined in.

He had the best Master in the galaxy, for sure.

0000

"_Anakin, where are you?"_ Obi-Wan called through the Force bond he shared with his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

"_In the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Master." _Anakin answered. Obi-Wan set off to find him.

In the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan found Anakin leaving Zara as she headed off to the hanger.

"Thanks for the story, Knight Taerich!" Anakin said.

"You welcome, Padawan." Zara laughed as she left the room.

"What story did Bant tell you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked warily. There were so many embarrassing stories of Obi-Wan as a Padawan…

"Is it true that you turned Master Windu's lightsaber purple? 'Cause Knight Tearich said you and her and Master Eerin and Knight Muln turned it purple!" Obi-Wan groaned. Of all the stupid things he had done as a Padawan, that one was still in everybody's minds because Mace's lightsaber was still a bright purple.

"Yes, Anakin, Bant, Garen, Zara and I turned it purple somehow when we were Padawans." It was obvious that Anakin had a lot of questions, and judging by the mischievous look on his face, Obi-Wan didn't want to answer them. "Now, we haven't worked on your lightsaber technique in a while." They walked toward the training area while Obi-Wan silently cursed Zara for telling his young apprentice, of all the stories, that one.

0000

**Review please! Flames are welcome and will be used to roast marshmallows and Palpatine! Yay!**


End file.
